The Fox, The Four, and the Jutsu
by The Slipstrike Baroness
Summary: A jutsu goes terribly wrong and leaves our favorite team, with switched genders! Possible NaruSaku Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Fox, the Four and the Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did…

Chapter one: The jutsu gone wrong, so very wrong.

Three women and a man sat in the field outside of Kohona. It was a beautiful summer day like no other. From afar, it would have looked like a pink haired uke man was running around screaming at the top of his lungs in girl clothes. A blond hair, busty, orange clad girl, was futilely trying to perform a jutsu and failing at it, A gray haired masked woman, reading a pervert book, and generally not caring about the things around her, and lastly, A very depressed/pouty Black hair girl, wearing, Sasuke Uchia-san's clothes? And that man, Are those Sakura-chan's? Hinata Hyuuga wiped her white eyes for a moment, than looked back. " Naruto-kun's clothes!" She said watching the blond girl get bonged on the head by the man with pink hair. " Naruto you MORON!" Male Sakura screamed. " Can't you do a Goddamned jutsu without screwing it completely, even just once?" A very masculine voice had erupted from Sakura, which surprised all of them. Naruto sat on a stump, seeming to think deeply, " I know what this could use!" He/she exclaimed " Ramen!" Naruto jumped from his/her seat. " Baka." Sasuke mumbled under his/her breath. Kakashi concentrated on his/her newest edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_ but Naruto was already off.

He/she Skidded to a stop in front of the Ramen stand, and ordered a bowl of Ramen for His/herself. 'At least he was smart enough to use a transformation Jutsu before he ran off.' Sakura thought as she performed her hand seals. When the three got to the blond Nin's favorite stand, They found the now-kunoichi sprawling on the ground, clutching her stomach. A few feet away was a young man, In his teens as Naruto was, and was clutching his face, with a clawed hand. He had flaming red hair and crimson eyes to match. Yes! When the four human nins where transformed, so was Kyuubi! "I did it!" He said, struggling to his new legs, and less furred body. Big mistake. As he got to his feet, All the teenage girls, (and some of their mothers) started shrieking. Male-Kyuubi looked down as a blush crept up his face "What the HELL?" He said. Sakura was disgusted, Sasuke had turned away, and this, strangely turned on Kakashi. Now, let me explain. Kyuubi had been in fox form until recently inside Naruto. He/she had been using chakara to try and form a body, to try to escape Naruto's body. He jumped away, using his new hands to shield his private parts from prying eyes.

A/n: Well it is short, I know! Give me a break, it is my first fanfic! I want to know if you people like this so far, if you do, I will continue with the story! Thanks! XD Read and review!


	2. Begining

The Fox the Four and the Jutsu 

Disclaimer: TT I already said this…. You all know that I do not own Naruto. But That new Kyuubi is all mine…..Mwa ha ha!

Grarawr! I was getting a bit distressed, 'cause I only got one review, but when I looked at my stats, I had **217** reads **217!**… I almost died…Review people! Please! I beg!

Chapter two: Beginning 

Male Kyuubi hid at Naruto's apartment. After the commotion at the ramen stand, he was pretty shaken up, and amazed at his new body. " Why am I a guy?" He muttered to himself, going through Naruto's clothes, and putting on pair of boxers and loud Orange pants. " Good lord!" He muttered to himself, put on a pair of worn out sandals. He exited the apartment to outside of Kohona.

Meanwhile the female Naruto was being rushed to the hospital, a large gash in her side. She moaned and tried to sit up as she regained consciousness. "Lay down Naruto!" Sakura said, still in his/her girl form. Naruto complied and fainted back into darkness, not even know where she was.

Hours later, a blond girl awoke in the intensive care unit of the Kohona hospital. Naruto sat up, to feel a pain in her side. She lifted her hospital gown a ways to see ugly black stitches up her left side. The door handle started to move, so Naruto tucked the gown back under the covers and lay down. A familiar white-eyed kunoichi entered the room. "Naruto…Kun?" she asked softly, peeking into the room. " Ah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, clapping her hands together with a new hint of femininity. Hinata jumped, but ventured farther into the room. "Are-Are you alright?" She asked, coming closer. " I heard about the fox getting out." She said, with less a stutter this time. She held out a wrapped bowl, with condensation on the plastic wrap. " I-I made you some r-ramen, Naruto-kun." Naruto jumped up, but grabbed her side in pain. Two noticeable /something's/ bounced as she did. A hand flew up to Hinata's mouth. The white-eyed Hyuuga heiress screamed.

Outside Naruto's hospital room, the three transformies jumped to life. "Good god." Sakura said, still disguised. " I warned her not to go in there." The three piled into the room, to see Hinata pointing at the female Naruto, who was happily eating Ramen. Sakura smacked his/herself in the face, groaning. "Baka." Sasuke mumbled. "Hmm?" Naruto said, looking up. " Oi!" she said, remembering her current state. "A-ah, Sorry Hinata-chan!" She says, waving her hands. "Now Hinata, " Kakashi says, looking up from the perverted book finally. "Don't say anything about this, we got into some..trouble…" Hinata interrupts him/her. "I-I know, Kakashi sensei! I saw what happened earlier, I-I-I thought it was a dream!" Kakashi nods, sighing. There was a knock at the door. The four up, turned around. "What a drag, am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked.

'How did this happen?' Shikamaru thought, scratching at the back of his head. He had come around at the time Hinata screamed, causing the others to rush inside. His mind whirred, as he figured out this problem. 'Naruto probably screwed up a jutsu.' He thought, sighing inwardly. He knocked at the doorway, causing the four standing to turn around. "What a drag, am I interrupting something?" He asked. "What did you hear?" Sakura snapped, pointing at the Naru. Shikamaru shrugs, sighing. "All of It." Was his casual reply. He stepped inside, and shut the door. " If you are gonna talk about something this confidential, you might want to shut the door, so people don't eavesdrop." Naruto finished the ramen, and grinned, looking at Hinata. "Thanks!" she said, handing the girl the empty bowl.

Meanwhile… male Kyuubi leapt through the streets of Kohona, attracting attention. In the time Naruto had gone to the hospital, he had grown a tail and a pair of fox ears. Whisker-like markings appeared on his face, and his nails grew into points. "Damn" he growled, leaping for the gates to the city. Four ANBU agents appeared on either side of him. Two of them started hand signs, as Kyuubi fled. Suddenly, he was stopped, stopped by an invisible wall. "Guh." He said, as he passed out. The last thing he saw before he fell into darkness, was a jutsu of imprisonment.

A/N: Okey-dokey people, I'm gonna keep doing short chapters until I get more reviews. Okay? Okay. See the little button? Click it! Please!


End file.
